Why Are We Here?
by midnightread
Summary: SG1 has been sent to do a high school career's day and Jack gets a little suprise. Just a short little two shot
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little one shot I found on my lap top that I'd forgotten I'd written.**

**Hope you like it and as always reviews welcome :D**

"Carter why are we here, and why are we in our dress blues?"

"Because," Carter answered with a sigh, "Janet and Hammond thought this would be a brilliant idea."

"Carter, it's a high school, I hate high school," he grouched.

"Know the feeling Sir."

"Was the genius Samantha Carter not a happy girl at school?"

"The genius Samantha Carter got bullied for being a smart blonde," Carter said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well sucks to them, you got the coolest job in the world and their probably stuck behind a desk at a bank." O'Neill smiled at her, seeing that she was actually bothered by what people had said.

Carter gave him a warm smile, "Thanks Sir, and you're right, my job is the best, I get to work with the best team and their lives probably aren't nearly as exciting."

O'Neill smiled, "Come on, let's get this over with." Carter nodded and together they walked into the school. They walked down the corridors side by side, earning glances from any students they passed. Looking across at O'Neill, Carter wasn't surprised, in their dress blues they stood out.

Coming to the hall they looked around, searching for the unmistakable form of Teal'c in the sea of people. Catching glance of the bandana he was wearing the two officers walked towards him. Dodging through the tables O'Neill looked at Carter, "I hate career days, why did Janet and Hammond think this was a good idea?"

"Because Sir, the Air Force has a high level of activity in Colorado Springs but we don't do much for the community so when we were asked to come and do a career day table at the local high school Hammond agreed."

O'Neill nodded and dodged round a man rushing past with a box clutched under each arm, "Ok, but why us?"

"Because we're not due to go off world for a while and there was another reason but I was requested not to tell you."

"Carter," O'Neill growled, wanting to know what she was keeping from him.

She shook her head and sped up slightly before stopping in front of the Air Force table that Teal'c and Daniel were standing.

"Looking good Jack," Daniel said with a smirk.

O'Neill glared at him then fiddled with his collar, trying to get it to sit more comfortably. Carter shook her head at their antics. "Play nice you two, we're in a school." She reached out and knocked O'Neill's hand out the way and fiddled with it a bit and pulling out a piece of cardboard before smoothing it back down.

"Thanks Carter," O'Neill said, taking the cardboard from her and shoving it in his pocket.

"Anytime Sir," she replied with a smile. Turning to Teal'c she asked, "So what have we got to work with?"

"Pamphlets and not much else," Teal'c said, gesturing to the pile in the centre of the table.

Carter picked them up and flipped through them then put them back on the table, spreading them out across the whole length rather than just having them in one pile.

O'Neill looked around, seeing who else was there. Around them he could see the Army and the Navy. He could also see lots of national franchises. The Army and Navy representatives were all in uniform to and from what he could see there were lots of other uniformed people around, although he couldn't tell what their uniforms were for. Before he could get a closer look at any of them he heard the teachers and students enter the hall. Under his breathe he muttered, "Show time."

Carter heard him and turned to him, "Cheer up Sir, it's only a few hours."

O'Neill grouched some more but then stopped when the first students came up to them. About a half hour and seventy students later O'Neill heard, "Hello Uncle Jack."

He looked around and his eyes soon found Cassie. "Hello Cassie," he stepped round the table, "You too old for a hug?" he asked, opening his arms.

Cassie thought for a moment then took a step forward and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear, "I haven't seen you in ages Jack."

O'Neill looked down at her, "Sorry Cass, been busy."

She nodded then turned to the rest of the team, "Hey guys."

Teal'c nodded and Daniel smiled while Carter started giggling.

O'Neill glared at her for a minute, "What have I said about giggling major?"

"Sorry Sir," Carter said, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds.

O'Neill looked from her to Cassie and then back to her, "I take it this was what you were requested to not tell me."

Carter nodded, "Yes Sir."

O'Neill shook his head, "My own team, ganging up on me."

Daniel smirked while Teal'c stood blank faced at ever watching them all. "Cassandra Frasier, it is nice to see you again."

"You too T," Cassie said, smiling up at the Jaffa. She then turned to the group of people behind her, most of whom had questioning looks on their faces. "These are friends of my mum and their basically family. Their all in the Air Force, this is Teal'c," she said, gesturing to him, he inclined his head to the group of students. Next Cassie pointed at Daniel, O'Neill and Carter in turn, "Dr Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Dr Samantha Carter." She turned back to SG1 and looked at Carter. In a quiet voice she said, "From the look on Jack's face he doesn't want to be here. Mum didn't explain much but you're here as an order from Hammond."

Carter nodded, then tried, and failed, to stifle a giggle when she saw O'Neill's expression.

"Carter," he said in a gruff voice.

"Sir," she replied, biting her lip.

From behind Cassie someone asked, "Are those two always like that Cass?"

Cassie looked at her friend and smiled, "Nope, their normally much much worse."

"Cassandra," O'Neill said, sounding gruff.

"Jack," Cassie replied in slightly sarcastic voice.

Taking a deep breathe to control herself Carter looked at the group standing behind Cassie, "So are any of you interested in carers in the Air Force?"

One of the other girls nodded, "Yeah, my Dad was a pilot and I want to follow in his footsteps."

Carter smiled and O'Neill said, "That's good." He handed her a pamphlet and said, "Take a look at this to see what you need to do."

Realising that the others in the group looked a little uncomfortable Daniel asked, "So do any of you have any questions?"

One of the other girls, who was standing towards the back of the group said, "Major Carter, what are you a doctor of?"

Before Carter could answer O'Neill said, "She's a physicists."

"Sir," Carter said, "You know full well it's theoretical astrophysicist."

O'Neill shrugged, "It's all the same to me."

The girl who had asked the question then asked, "What does being a theoretical astrophysicist mean?"

O'Neill spoke again, "The way our commander put it the first time we meet is that it means she's a whole lot smarter than most of the officers at Cheyenne Mountain, especially when it comes to deep space radar telemetry."

The group all laughed then someone else, this time a boy, asked a question. "What are you a doctor of Dr Jackson?"

"I'm an archaeologist," Daniel said.

"Um, how does being and archaeologist fit in to working with deep space telemetry?" the boy asked.

Daniel looked at Carter for help, completely unsure about how to answer the kids question. The best Carter could come up with was, "That's classified, sorry."

O'Neill clapped his hands to break the silence that followed her answer and asked, "Does anyone else have any questions?"

Another boy asked, "If you're in the Air Force, does that mean you get to fly and fire guns?"

SG1 and Cassie all shared a look. "You could say that," O'Neill answered.

Cassie looked at her watch and said, "We'll we've got to go if we want to get round the rest of the stalls." SG1 nodded and Cassie said, "Oh by the way, Mum said that when I saw you to invite you all round for tea tonight, says it's time for us to catch up and the dog misses you Jack."

"We would be honoured CassandraFraiser," Teal'c answered while the others all nodded.

Cassie shook her head and walked off. Once she and her group of friends were all looking at other stalls O'Neill turned to Carter. "Carter, why were you requested not to tell me?"

Carter smiled, "Cassie wanted it to be a surprise." O'Neill shook his head and Carter couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she saw the look that had crossed his face, he looked halfway between a kicked puppy and a proud parent.

On the other side of the hall Cassie turned and watched as Jack warned Sam about giggling again. She smiled to herself and when her best friend asked, "Before you said they are normally worse. How did you mean?" Cassie just looked at her and said, "There aren't enough hours in the day to even begin to explain how they all work together," and went back to looking at all the pamphlets and things she had already picked up that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very short chapter since I wasn't all that sure what to write.**

SG1 pulled up in front of Janet's house. Colonel O'Neill had picked them up on the way, Teal'c at the base and Carter and Daniel at home. They all got out the truck, Carter and Daniel unfolding themselves from the back seats. The Colonel locked the truck and as one they made their way up the drive. Carter knocked on the door and it was opened almost instantly by a beaming Cassie and a barking Billy.

Cassie moved and everyone filled in. O'Neill hugged Cassie and then looked down at the dog, "Hello Billy."

The dog barked at him and started licking his hand. The rest of SG1 watched and laughed as Jack knelt and the dog proceeded to lick his face. Janet then came out of the kitchen and said, "It's good to see all of you. How was the career day?"

O'Neill looked up at her, "Thanks for telling me it was going to be at Cassie's school."

Janet shrugged, "Cassie wanted to surprise you."

O'Neill looked at Cassie, who smiled sweetly at him. "Well my friends liked you."

Carter couldn't help but giggle at the expression on her CO's face. He looked up at her and said, "What happened to no giggling Carter?"

Janet and Cassie both then laughed too. O'Neill and the rest of SG1 all looked at them and Carter asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just something my friends said at school," Cassie answered.

Janet nodded then said, "Come on, I invited you to eat, let's eat."


End file.
